Integrated circuit (IC) devices include circuits or logic elements that may be used to perform any of a variety of functions. As an example, a field programmable gate array (FPGA) device includes configurable logic elements that may be adapted to perform a variety of functions. As another example, an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) device, though generally not configurable, may be designed to perform specific desired functions. Such devices, either configurable or not configurable, are relatively complex and generally use clock signals to synchronize different circuit elements in the device.
Accordingly, an IC device generally includes a clock tree structure or clock network that is used to route clock signals to different parts of the IC. The clock network, therefore, is an important component in an IC as its performance may impact other circuitry within the IC. To ensure proper synchronization, a balanced clock structure is preferred as it minimizes clock skew when clock signals are transmitted to different parts of the IC.